My new mafia life
by crybabymia
Summary: My name's Mia and I'm going to start attending Namimori Junior high along with my friend Emily. Will I survive this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people**!** This is my first story and I'm kind of new to this so... please don't judge!**

**(chapter 1)**

I'm in a taxi with my friend going to Namimori,where we'll go to school at. We used to live in America ,but because we won a contest we got to come to Japan where we're able to get a apartment and some money for free and me and Emily ,my friend, took Japanesse lessons before we left america so we won't get confused and messed up.

"Hey Emily" I said "I can't wait to see our apartment and school! It's going to be so cool!"

"Uhhhh...I hate school. Why can't we just go sight-seeing?"

"becuase it's part of the deal remem-"I cut myselfoff because I saw a guy with only underwaer on running with a little flame on his head. "HEY! Did you see that!"

"See what?!"

"Emily you completely missed that!"

"Hush!" the driver screamed

"sorry" Me and Emily said in unison

**Hmm... who could that have been? well see ya that's all for now the first chapter will continue next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm continueing the story! here come ch.2**

I was walking to Namimori JH to get an early tour of the school, even though I don't have to go until tommorrow(sorry if I spell this wrong). I left Emily to sleep and am on my way listening to my iPod. And then there's a guy wearing only underwear and a flame on his head running at like super sonic speed. "What the heck?!" I screamed after I kept hearing the guy say "REBORN!" while running. I turned and ran back to the apartment.

"Emily!"I sreamed enterin her room.

"what?" she said in a slow mumble.

"I saw that kid I saw in the taxi yesterday!"

"Really?!" she said bolting up in her bed

"Yeah and he still had no pants or shirt and he was suprisingly weak looking ,but he was super fast!"

"UGH! Why do you always get to see it?! That's so not fair!"

"Well you should have came with me ,miss sleepyhead"

"Yeah I should've but I bet I'll get to see it tommorrow!"

"Yeah we probably will!"

After that we just went shopping for clothes after Emily got up and dressed.

**that's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**reviews are nice~ here comes ch 3**

I woke up early and walked over to the bathroom and got changed and did my morning routine. I walked over to Emily's room and opened to wake her up ,but she wasn't there! 'hmmm...where could she have gone?' I thought. "she probably already went to school" I said to myself.

I left our apartment and started to running to school. As I ran I accidently bumped into somebody. I turned to look at him and he was a guy with silver hair that kind of looked like an octopus . "HEY! Watch where you're running! Judaime are you ok?" octopus head said. I looked at the person he called 'Judaime'

"Hey! You're that guy who keeps running around in his boxers!" I said pionting at Judaime , I guess.

Octopus head glared at me . "Watch what you say to Judaime!"

finally "Judaime" said something "Gokudera-kun, you don't need to scream. I'm sorry"He said to me.

"oh no it's ok" I said smiling at him then glaring at Gokudera " Where are my manneres?" I bowed slightly."My name is Mia and today is going to be my first day at Namimori Middleschool."

"Hi Mia. My name is Reborn." Said a little voice from below. It looked like an infant but I knew it couldn't be an infant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reborn." I said bowing very slightly

Reborn smiled slyly " You don't seem vey surprised to see a talking baby" He said

"Should I be?" I said returning the smile

"Tsuna-kun!" I heard feminine voice say . I turned to see who it was.

It was a girl who had orange hair coming over with a guy who had white hair.

"Hey! Sawada!" The boy with white hair screamed. I think he's a boxer becouse of the tape on his hand . Now that I think aboutit we all had the same uniforms. Crap! we may all go to the same school!

'Um..Today's my first day of school and I don't want to be late so if you'll excuse me."I said backing away,turning and running.

I bumped into somebody. Again. I fell down . The guy I bumped into fell down too. I curse my stupid bad luck. I got up quickly and said " Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, what about you . Are you ok" He said . He had dark brown eyes and hair . He was so cute!

"yeah I'm fine." I said I held out hand to help him took it. His hands were kind of rough. He probably plays baseball.

" Yo. Tsuna . Hey gokudera , sempai ,and Kyoko" He said

Gokudera said "baseballfreak"

Tsuna said "hey Yamamoto"

Reborn and the others said their greetings as well.

"Yamamoto do you play baseball?" I asked him remembering his rough hand.

"Yep. Why?"He asked me ,curious.

"Because your hands are rough like you bat without batting gloves." I said . I'm a big baseball fan and I used to play softball.

"hahaha really? Wow! How do you know that?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Umm... I kind of used to play softball. " I said smiling

" You did?!" Some the people near me said. I don't know if it's really that big of a surprise. And by then we were already walking to school,which was only a block away. I could see Emily waiting in the front of the school talking to a kid who had a band that said 'Disciplinary committee' and carrying two tonfa's that were coming close to her neck. Emily isn't a fighter. Whenever she got in trouble I was always there to protect her. I took mixed martialarts classes. I ran up to the boy with the tonfa's and punched him in the jaw. Or would have if he hadn't dodged it.

He brought up his tonfa's to hit me but it didn't connect I was too fast but it still nearly got me. Thank the lord I'm fast (sorry if this offends anybody).

"Mia!" Emily screamed as I got in front of her in a boxers form.

" Emily, What did you do?!" I screamed. " I told you not to get into any trouble."

"Hibari!" I heard Tsuna scream "STOP!"but it was too late I was in my survival mode and he was coming at me and I was coming at him . Trading blows.

Finally he lands one on me and I fall back then Tsuna and the others came in between us. "stop fighting."Reborn said .

I got up grabbed my bag put it over my shoulder and walked all the way home. I didn't want to go to school today or tommorow.

**hey that's all for now and thank for reading there'll be more! reviews are nice~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey mina-san~ it has been a long time huh! WELL HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

Losing a fight is embaressing. Especially for me. Why? Because of my family of assassins. Yeah, okay that's maybe a little far fetched but it's really true. I hate my life, and if it wasn't for Emily I would have killed myself already. I've already tried. My parents said I could come to Japan if me and Emily went to school and worked for the new generation Vongola family.

As I reached the apartment I heard Emily calling my name. "Mia!"

I turned around to look at her. "What?"

"Thank you for getting me out of trouble earlier."

"No prob. What are friends for?" I said smiling at her.

" I'm really sorry I got you in trouble"

"It's alright! Ok?"

"Yeah, ok" Emily said in a small voice

"Look, I'm sorry for snappin' at ya but it's really alright, ok?"

"Ok" she said more calmly

"I'm gonna go back to school tomorrow so wait for me in the morning ok?"

"Alright"

We both inside and went to sleep. Well atleast Emily did, I listened to my iPod.

The Next Day

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got ready and did my morning routine. I got Emily up and she did what she had to do, then we were off.

Me and Emily were running towards school when we accidentally bumped into somebody.

"HEY! You again?!" Gokudera yelled

"Sorry!" I said

"It's ok." I heard Judaime say.

I turned to look at him. "Hey, is your name really Judaime?"

"Huh? No, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi , but you can call me Tsuna."

"Oh."

" Hey, I saw the way you held against Hibari yesterday."

"Yeah,what about it?" I asked eyeing Gokudera who looked like he was about to either punch me or blow me up. Or both.

" I've never seen anybody who was able to besides reborn."

I looked down at reborn " sorry, I didn't see reborn. How do you do?"

"Better than you will be if you miss or be late to school."

"Crap!" Emily said

" We gotta go! Bye!"

Me and Emily ran off and made to school and class right before the bell rang.

" Good Morning,class. It's time to meet our new students."- He motioned to me and Emily. " This is Mia and Emily"

"Hello. Please take care of me. " I said

"Hi" Emily said

"Well, You may take the seat over-" He got cut-off by the door opening and Hibari and a beaten up Tsuna and Gokudera come in. "Hmm... Glad you could make it, Tsunayoshi and Gokudera."

" Well, Mia it seems like you'll have to share a desk with Gokudera until we can move another desk in here."

Both me and Gokudera groaned.

"And Emily your seat will be at the back behind Tsuna's desk."

I pulled a unoccupied seat and sat beside Gokudera. I listened to the teacher intently while Gokudera was mumbling under his breath about this stupid ordeal.

"All right it's time for our pop quiz." Our teacher announced. Almost everybody groaned." I'm sorry Mia and Emily but you're going to have to answer the questions as best you can."

Me and Emily are probably the smartest people here. We'll ace this test!

He handed out the test and I began to work immediately. It was really easy , so I checked it over and turned it in and got out a book. Later on the teacher began to pick up the papers and check them. I saw the teacher check mine and his eyes widen.

Later on

"all right class, I'm going to pass back the papers." teacher said. I got mine and it was a 100. I looked at Gokudera's and it was a 98. He was so close yet so far!

I listened to the teachers during the next periods. The lunch bell finally rang and I went over to Emily " Hey what was your score?" I asked her as I passed by Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Huh? Oh, I got a 100." she replied.

"Yeah, me too."

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at us with shock. I looked at them ." What?" I asked

" You got a 100?" Tsuna asked

" Yeah, why?"

"Could you help me?!"

I looked at him weird and Gokudera screamed" Come on, we don't need their help!"

"Wait, I never said I wouldn't help." I said

Tsuna smiled "Thank you!"

"No prob." I said. I turned to Emily and whispered " Hey, we need to find out who the new boss of the vongola is."

Gokudera must've heard me because he turned to look at me with wide eyes. Crap! He heard! And then Reborn came into the classroom , sortof.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about my sluggish writing in the last chapter. Y'know when you get a really good story line and you're writing so fast that you forget to write some words. Well, here's the new chapter.**

"What?" I asked Gokudera.

" Did you just say Vongola?" Gokudera asked me.

" Ye-" Emily started , But I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Why?"I asked him. Then whispered to Emily "_Don't say anything"_

" I should be asking you that." Reborn said.

" Yeah, okay. Whatever. Can we just talk about this not in the classroom?" I asked.

Tsuna answered this time. " Yeah, let's to the roof."

We all walked to the roof accompanied by Yamamoto , white hair dude ,and Emily . When we reached the roof we all sat in a circle. Don't ask me why. I don't know.

" So, start talking." Gokudera growled.

"Well that's no way to talk to a girl." I teased him

"There's a girl here? Where?" He asked grinning. I want to punch him so bad!

"Well I think I should start explaining myself , then ,huh?"

" You'd better." Reborn said.

"Ok, so let me start. Me and my family are a group of assassins that help the Vongola Family from behind the scenes -that's why you guys have never heard of our name-the Skulls. Ok, you might think that the name is lame but we got that name because of our skull tattoos. Anyway, my mom sent me here to Japan to work for the new generation Vongola or who ever wins for that matter. And that's why I was talking about the Vongola." I finished breathlessly . Everybody looked at me ,shocked except for Emily ,who was looking at a butterfly.

"And you expect us to believe this to the EXTREME?!" White Hair Dude asked

" Yeah, you really expect us to believe that?" Tsuna asked

I looked at them all and let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. " I never expected you guys to believe me but I told you guys the truth ,so it's over with. Well, I'm going to go eat my lunch. Come on, Emily."

Right as I was getting up a few bombs were coming at me. I hurriedly caught them in the air and threw them over the roof railing." What the heck was that for?!" I screamed.

" Just checking your reflexes." Reborn said. " Turns out you really are who you say you are." Suddenly appearing on my shoulder with a green laptop, that suddenly turned into a lizard.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Some annoying voice said. I turned to look at them and it was Hibari.

"You got a problem with us?" I asked

"..." Hibari was pulling out his tonfas(did I spell this right?).

" I was just asking a question." I said smiling at him. He said nothing.

" I need to go eat my lunch." I said ,getting past Hibari in a flash and ran down to my classroom and ate my lunch there. In peace. Just kidding~. I was surrounded by people asking me questions , until I yelled at them to leave me alone. Then I ate my lunch in peace.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Reviews are nice~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry for the hold-up on the chapter and I know probably no one is reading this and all but here's the next chapter.**

I finished my lunch and there was 15 minutes left in lunch so I pulled out my iPod and put on "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace and was mumbling the lyrics. " 'On the ground I lay motionless in pain'" I mumbled " 'I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this still a dream? Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare. I will not die.'" I was into the song that I didn't see Tsuna, Yamamoto,and Gokudera come in and stand in front me.

"Hey! What are you mumbling?" Gokudera yelled/said. I looked at them a bit startled.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I said as I reluctantly turned off the music. " SO, what do you want?"

"Were you serious when you said that you are an assassin?" asked Tsuna,whispering the last part

"Yeah, and let me guess you want proof that I'm from the Skulls ,right?" I said smiling. I moved my bangs that hung over my left eye revealing a skull tatoo right under my eye. "Is that enough proof? I'll take you shocked looks as a yes. So I'm guessing that ,you, Tsunayoshi are one of the successors, since you're so curious. Since I can tell from your friends that you would an amazing boss,"I said looking at Gokudera who just glared at me."I'll pledge allegiance to the Vongolas if you win the other half of your ring. This is just a thing between two successors,all right. But if you give any reason to suspect that you're a horrible boss, the deal's off"

"Between two successors? But that would mean-" Yamamoto started.

"Yep, I'm the successor of the Skulls." I said smiling " So do we have a deal?" I put my hand out.

"Yeah" Tsunayoshi said shaking my hand

I sat up straighter and Gokudera sat down beside beside me. I got my iPod back and turned the music back on but lower volume when two hands covered my eyes. An annoyingly familiar voice said "Guess who?"

"Trinidad. And I'm guessing Jose there with you."

"Hey Mia." Said a deeper but familiar voice.

"See if you would've used Jose instead of yourself I wouldn't have been able to recognize you guys."

"I'll do that next time then" Trinidad said finally taking his hands off my eyes. I turned to look at him.

"Too late, I already heard his voice and I'm not going to forget it." I said smiling at him and Jose. "So what are you doing here?"

"Your mom told us to 'watch over you and make sure you don't get into trouble or else'" Jose said " Dude, your mom's as scary as the Devil himself."

"So what does that make me?"

"The Devil's spawn." Jose and Trinidad said at the same time. I heard Gokudera and Yamamoto and Tsuna laugh.

"Shut up. I'm not _that_ evil. I just like to do pranks take revenge that's all." I pouted.

"Me and Jose are going to get you out of school early so you and your freind can move back into your old rooms at the base." Trinidad said

"What? But I don't want to leave! I haven't even gone to P.E. yet!"

"You actually want to go to P.E. ?"

"Yeah, I want to see who's the fastest and strongest and challenge them to a fight." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you're coming with us." Jose said puting his hand under my armpits and picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder easily. He looked at my legs "You're actually wearing a skirt. Dude, who bribed you ."

"It's part of our uniform,you idiot! Now put mr down!"

"Hey Emily! We're leaving so come on!" Jose yelled completely ignoring me. Emily came with both our bags. I looked passed Jose's head and looked at the classes shocked and angry looks. It was priceless!

**That's all for now! Next Chapter you guys will find out who Jose and Trinidad are to Mia.**


End file.
